Freeze
Freeze is a turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Corporal. It shoots a blasts of freon-like chemicalAccording to the old garage description. that damages enemy tanks and simultaneously slows them down. It is also know for its ability to cool down burning tanks. Characteristics Freeze is a short-range weapon, capable of slowing down enemy tanks while damaging them. Its freezing effect only lasts a short time- unless the enemy is under constant Freeze fire- but will drastically reduce its top speed, movement speed and turret rotation. Its is also capable of shooting through tanks, which allows it to perform multikills. Another interesting feature of freeze is its ability to cool down teammates on fire- usually those who have been damaged by Firebird, but also overheated Vulcans. Despite its short duration, its freezing effect decay can be sped up by the help of a teammate Isida- which also heals the frozen tanker- or a Firebird- which is not capable of healing, yet unfreezes tanks quicker. In addition, the damage dealt by Freeze is almost identical to the damage of Firebirds. Just like Firebird and Isida, it has no impact force or firing knockback. Pros and Cons: *High damage *Can shoot through other tanks *The turret with the fastest rotation speed *Freezing effect allows dodging enemy fire at close range, even at M0 *Very cheap at all upgrades. Also second cheapest turret in terms of buying all of its upgrades (after Isida, which is just a little cheaper) *Can cool down burning allies *Fast reload compared to Firebird or Isida *Can cool down a Vulcan *Very deadly when equipped with Wasp and using Speed Boost *After you stop attacking an enemy, the freezing effect fades away very quickly *Limited range *Tougher to use for newer players *Long time to actually K.O someone. *Long reload time *Loses it's freeze effect when the enemy is healed by Isida. Uses Freeze's three main props that make it so versatile are its high damage, rotation speed and freezing effect. One of its most important uses is in the CTF mode- especially when combined with a medium/heavy hull, when guarding the team's flag. This way, a tanker can both use his tank to block the path of enemies, and also to slow him down using the freezing effect, which makes it very difficult to the enemy to get anywhere near the flag. Another important use of Freeze is to sneak behind enemies and attacking them, and while slowly cooling them down, to drive around them to dodge their fire. By doing so properly, it will be almost impossible for that enemy to rotate their turret on time and fire back at Freeze. Since the enemy is slowed down, this trick can be done without the need of a light hull. Another common property of Freeze- yet not as widely used as an offensive attack- is to cool down teammates suffering of burns by Firebird, or teammates that are overheated due to Vulcan's rapid fire. Freeze's ability to fire through other tanks allows it to achieve multikills, but also means that a Freeze tanker can take advantage of it and cool down a burning teammate while also damaging a nearby enemy. Upgrades overview *'Freeze M1-' packs a high damage boost, as well as an increased rotation speed and a range boost. *'Freeze M2-' has its damage, rotation speed and rage increased slightly, and the reloading speed for an empty magazine is cut by about half a second. It can be bought 4 ranks after the M1 upgrade is unlocked, which allows players to upgrade their M0 freeze to M2 without waiting too long. *'Freeze M3-' is given a huge boost in damage and rotation speed. Its range is also significantly increased. Table of characteristics Trivia *It has the smallest number of modifiable parameters among all turrets and hulls. *It is easier just to skip to Freeze M2 due to the fact it's M2 version is available five ranks after M1 Gallery Old icons Freezem0.JPG|M0 Freezem1.JPG|M1 Freezem2.JPG|M2 Freezem3.JPG|M3 Concept art Freeze m0.jpg|M0 Freeze m1.jpg|M1 Freeze m2.jpg|M2 Freeze m3.jpg|M3 Freeze's Shot Differences External links *"A Pro's Advice", episode 58 of the Tanki V-Log, by Holy Hero Alex Sources and references Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game